Bestfake
by FabsLzeerou
Summary: [CHAPTER 2] NEW CHAPTER REFRESH! MAAF ATAS KETERLAMBATAN "Oh Sehun dan Byun Baekhyun are best friend. Benarkah? Bukan,sehun bukan best friend nya, he is bestfake of himself." HunBaek slight ChanBaek YAOI DLDR Review Juseyoo
1. Prolog

BestFake

Author : Ze'ChenLy

Rating : K+ / T+16

Summary :

"Oh Sehun dan Byun Baekhyun are best friend. Benarkah? Bukan,sehun bukan best friend nya, he is bestfake of himself."

Pair : SeBaek, Chan Baek

A/N : Summary aneh ye? Pokoknya intinya Sehun itu fake lah!

Sehun : Maksud L? -_-" /tiba-tiba datang L Myungsoo

L : Apa lu manggil-manggil gue?

Disclaimer : This fict are mine, and the chara are belong to their God.

Warning : THIS IS YAOI FIC!

_BestFake_

"Hei, kenapa menangith?"

Bocah berambut blonde dengan kulit putih pucat itu berjalan mendekati rumah besar di depan nya dengan segulung Koran di genggaman tangan mungilnya. Ia menatap namja yang tengah duduk di depan gerbang itu sambil memeluk kakinya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di sela kakinya sambil terisak.

Namja mungil berseragam sekolah itu mengangkat kepalanya menatap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan air mata masih terlihat disana.

Namja mungil itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya mendongak kemudian kembali menangis. Namja berkulit putih itu pun melempar Koran yang digenggamnya ke dalam rumah yang ada di depannya /? kemudian ia jongkok di hadapan namja yang tengah menangis.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" bentak si mungil sambil terisak.

"Ini terlalu pagi jika mau ke thekolah." Ujar namja berkulit putih yang cadel. Si mungil menatapnya sambil mengernyit.

"Ini mathih jam 6 pagi, thekolah kamu pathti jauh jadi berangkat pagi thekali ya?"

Namja mungil itu perlahan tersenyum manis, senyuman itu perlahan menjadi kekehan kecil.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya si cadel.

"Kamu cadel 's' ya? Aigoo hahaha..." si mungil tertawa.

Si rambut blonde mengernyit bingung.

"Waeyo?"

"Lucu! Hahaha..." si mungil mulai tertawa manis menampakkan eye smilenya yang lucu, mengundang siapa saja yang menatapnya ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi kenapa menangith?" tanya si bocah berkulit pucat.

"Appa dan Umma ku tidak akan mengantar ku ke sekolah, mereka selalu sibuk dan berangkat pagi sekali. Jadi, aku bersiap lebih pagi, tapi... aku dimarahi karena sekolah masih di tutup pada jam segini." Bocah imut itu bercerita sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau beruntung, mathih bitha berthekolah, makan enak, tidak uthah bekerja thepertiku."

"Memangnya orang tuamu kemana?"

"Orang tuaku tidak menginginkanku, aku bethar di panti athuhan."

Mulut si mungil membulat lucu.

"Haruthnya aku juga mathuk taman kanak-kanak, mungkin thatu tingkat dibawahmu. Tapi ibu bilang tidak uthah mathuk taman kanak-kanak, langthung thekolah dathar thaja." Lanjutnya.

"Ahh.. begini. Kau tau, aku bisa mengajarkanmu pelajaran-pelajaran di sekolah padamu kalau kau mau."

"Benarkah? Jadi kita berteman thekarang?" tanya nya. Si mungil mengangguk.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Kau?" si mungil mengulurkan tangan mulusnya pada bocah di hadapannya.

"Aku Oh Sehun. Thenang berkenalan denganmu Noona Baekhyun." Ujar Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Aku bukan yeoja, aku namja panggil aku hyung!"

Ia memukul kepala Sehun pelan setelah tautan tangan mereka terlepas.

"Jadi kau namja?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Tentu saja aku namja, kau tidak lihat aku memakai celana?!" ujarnya dengan sedikit nada tinggi, lalu berdiri menampilkan celana biru langit selututnya dan seragam taman kanak-kanak yang rapi.

Sehun menganga tak percaya, wajah Baekhyun terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang namja, pikirnya.

"Ah... baiklah kita berteman thekarang. Thampai jumpa bethok Baekhyun-ah." Sehun berjalan menuju sepeda mungilnya dan pergi menjauhi rumah keluarga Byun.

Begitulah mereka mengawali perjumpaan mereka sebagai teman.

_BestFake_

P/S : Hun umurnya sekitar 5 tahun, Baek umurnya 6 tahun kalau dipikir-pikir sih si Baek masuk TK kelas 6. Berasa telat amat ya? -,- abis Zel bingung, terus si Sehun berasa muda amat umur 5 tahun udah dapet kerjaan, asa kasian =_= yodah ada yang mau saran/kritik gak? Soal FF ini silahkan di Review. Boleh kritik pedas asal membangun. Terimakasih kawan-kawan senoah/?

XOXO


	2. gwiyomi

**_Balasan Review:**

nurhasanahputri.146:: iya sehun seme, gak banget kalau sehun uke. Thanks for review

viviPExotic46:: ini udah lanjut,aku juga suka sedikit sih =3 *gakadayang nanya

scarletshad1230:: ini gak terlalu lama dan pendekkan? Haha thanks for review

nisa0517:: makasih~ thanks for review

chika love baby baekhyun:: iya enggak akan begitu lama,bertahap ya.. thanksfor review

neli Amelia:: oke ini udah agak cepet thanks for review

anaknyaChanbaek92:: iya juga, entah kenapa jadi iri sama sehun yang udah punya pekerjaan TuT cadelnya Cuma satu chap aja ya? Thanks for review

young,denim:: doain mudah2an gak kena writers block. Thanks for review

Rachel suliss:: ini udah lanjut, sebenernya ini judul diambil dari kata 'best friend' yang diganti dengan kata 'fake' atau palsu. Palsu apanya? Stay tune *ala dj mtv* thanks for review.

**Best Fake [chapter 1]** gwiyomi

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10.35 am. Bocah berumur 9 tahun itu terduduk di trotoar menggenggam buku tulis di tangannya, sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari tanda kedatangan seseorang yang ia tunggu.

Sehun kini bukan bocah cadel pengantar Koran lagi, ia tumbuh menjadi anak sekolah dasar seperti pada umumnya, tidak juga sih ia masih harus bekerja di umurnya yang masih muda. Dia anak pintar bahkan bisa menguasai pelajaran yang satu tingkat diatasnya, dan ia juga tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan, juga tinggi, tentu saja.

"Sehunnie!"

Teriakan melengking yang sangat familiar menyapa indra telinga Sehun, bocah itu menoleh menuju arah suara mendapati sahabat kecilnya tengah berlari kesusahan kearahnya dengan tas besar yang menempel dipunggungnya, ya... Byun Baekhyun.

Umurnya sekitar 10 tahun, nampaknya tak ada perubahan yang berarti pada Baekhyun, ia tetap menjadi namja manis, jari-jarinya semakin lentik dan soal tinggi badan? Ya... dia bertumbuh, namun tetap saja Sehun lebih tinggi darinya.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu jadi kelas 4 hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Haah.. tak ada perubahan tetap saja seperti itu, hari pertama pasti pulang awal." Jawab Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Hun, apa kau sedih tidak satu sekolah denganku?" Baekhyun menatap namja disampingnya.

Sehun menggeleng.

"Tidak, pada akhirnya kita bisa bertemu sepulang sekolah bukan? Lagi pula ini sudah tahun ke tiga kan?"

Baekhyun mengulum senyum tipisnya lalu mengulurkan tangan mungilnya dihadapan Sehun.

"Kau benar, ayo pulang kita bermain dirumahku dulu."

Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Baekhyun sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Bagaimana dengan eomma appamu?"

"Oh..iya, maaf soal waktu itu, mereka tidak bermaksud mengataimu miskin." Baekhyun menunduk.

"Haha lupakan soal itu, pada faktanya aku memang miskin, maksudku tadi, apa orang tua mu dirumah?"

"Tentu saja belum, kau ini sudah berapa lama sih mengenalku! Ini terlalu pagi bagi mereka untuk pulang!" Baekhyun menggerutu.

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu, kita main dirumahmu." Sehun tersenyum semangat.

Sehun berjalan lebih dulu menuju kediaman keluarga Byun disusul oleh Baekhyun dibelakangnya, tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikan langkahnya membuat Baekhyun menabraknya dari belakang.

"Ya! Kau kenapa?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun bingung sedangkan namja itu menatap lurus pada satu arah... Toko Bubble Tea.

"Hun?" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Sehun, namja itu geming lalu merogoh saku celana nya berharap menemukan beberapa sisa uang disana, namun dia mendesah kecil seraya mengeluarkan beberapa uang receh dan 1 lembar uang kertas.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Huh? Tak ada... ayo." Sehun tersenyum simpul lalu berjalan lagi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang juga mengeluarkan uangnya.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Baekhyun sambil meraih tas Sehun.

"Apa?" Sehun membalikan badannya menatap Baekhyun heran.

"Kajja! Beli bubble tea!"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang bersemangat itu dengan kerutan dialisnya pertanda ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Baekhyun.

"Tapi.. uang ku tidak cukup untuk membelinya." Bocah itu mendesah pelan.

"Kalau begitu kita cari uang?"

"Eh? Maksudmu... cari dimana?"

"Disini... I'll sing while you dance." Ujar si mungil sambil meliukkan badannya asal-asalan, Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Okay."

"Sebaiknya lagu apa ya..?" Baekhyun dengan pose berfikirnya memutar ulang lagu-lagu yang ia hapal dikepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan gwiyomi?" Sehun bersuara.

"A-apa?!"

"Gwiyomi... bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung, sambil berfikir.

"Baiklah."

_Best Fake_

Taman ini adalah jalan yang selalu mereka lalui saat pulang sekolah, dan kedai itu... kedai baru di buka beberapa hari yang lalu, Sehun suka bubble tea, dia mencicipinya pada umur 4 tahun, pada saat itu suami dari pemilik panti asuhan atau kita panggil tuan Jung masih hidup, beliau selalu membawa makanan untuk anak panti yang hanya 4 orang termasuk anaknya, namun sekarang tuan Jung sudah tiada membuat Nyonya Jung keteteran mengurus 4 orang anak sendirian, maka mereka (anak panti asuhan) memiliki inisiatif untuk memiliki pekerjaan, itung-itung untuk menambah jajan dan makanan untuk celengan babi masing-masing.

"Siap ya.. hana, dul, set!"

"Ildeo hagi illeun gwiyomi, ideo hagi ineun gwiyomi, samdeohagi sameun gwiyomi gwiyomi."

Baekhyun mulai bernyanyi, disampingnya Sehun mulai dengan gerakan khas gwiyomi tambahan aegyo yang dibuat-buat. Tak jarang ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya menepis fakta bahwa ia tampan dan tak malu akan hal itu. Baekhyun yang mengetahuinya sedikit tertawa sambil ikut bergoyang. Mereka berdua tertawa karena kebodohan mereka, tidak peduli orang-orang yang berlalu lalang yang hanya melirik mereka saja.

"Haha.. tadi itu bodoh sekali! Masa anak umur 10 tahun masih menghafal lagu gwiyomi." Sindir Sehun. Baekhyun memukul lengan Sehun pelan.

"Apa bedanya dengan kau? Masih bisa gerakan gwiyomi."

"Ei.. tak apa aku kan masih kecil." Sehun bangga dengan statementnya, tidak peduli pukulan ringan Baekhyun yang menerpa lengannya, keduanya tertawa lepas.

"Permisi.." seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatan mari-memukul-Sehun-sambil-tertawa.

"Ada apa? Kau siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Bocah itu seumuran dengan Baekhyun, memakai topi merah dan jaket hitam, perawakannya sangat tinggi menjulang (menurut bocah kecil pada umumnya). Dan yang membuat Baekhyun tertarik menatap bocah itu adalah telinganya yang lebar.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, kau?" bocah itu berlagak seperti orang dewasa dengan mengulurkan tangan di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Ahh... a-aku Byun Baekhyun, dan ini sahabatku, Oh Sehun." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menepuk pundak Sehun setelah itu menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau tau namamu itu cantik sekali." Chanyeol mulai dengan gombalannya, mendapat senyuman manis dan wajah memerah dari Baekhyun sebagai respon.

"T-terimakasih."

Sehun menatap bocah bertopi merah itu dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Ada urusan apa kau kesini?" tanya Sehun ketus.

"Oh.. itu. Kau lihat ibuku disana? Ia pikir kalian pengamen, padahal aku sudah meyakinkannya, bahwa kalian bukan, benar kan?" jelasnya sambil menunjuk seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah menatap mereka.

"Kami bukan pengamen!" Sehun berucap dengan flat facenya.

"T-tapi kita sedang butuh uang un—"

"Untuk beli bubble tea kan?!" Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun dengan tepat.

"Ini.. uang dari ibuku untuk kalian, ibuku bilang Baekhyunnie sangat manis." Chanyeol memberikan 2 lembar kertas yang bernilai itu ke tangan mungil nan lembut milik Baekhyun.

"Te-terima kasih Chanyeol." Baekhyun membungkukan badannya di hadapan Chanyeol kemudian berbalik arah ke Ibu Chanyeol meski dari jauh. Sehun juga membungkuk sedikit.

"Chanyeol ingin memberikan ini untuk Baekhyun." Namja yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun maupun Sehun itu membuka topi merahnya dan memasangnya di kepala Baekhyun.

"Ini untuk Baekhyun, kelak besar nanti kita harus bertemu lagi okay?" si mungil tertunduk menyembunyikan muka memerahnya dan mengangguk pelan, dan si tinggi tersenyum tampan.

Sehun mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Sudah kan? Kajja Baek." Sehun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun menjauh dari Chanyeol.

_Best Fake_

Baekhyun menjilat ice cream strawberry sambil sesekali memperbaiki letak topi merahnya di hadapan kaca toko sambil menunggu sehun keluar membeli bubble tea, jujur saja Baekhyun lebih menyukai ice cream dibanding bubble tea.

"Ayo Baek." Sehun keluar dengan bubble tea ditangannya mengintrupsi Baekhyun yang sedang memperbaiki letak topinya.

"Ah sudah ya.. Ayo!"

"Baek.. Sehun tidak suka!"

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Tak suka apa?"

"Chanyeol." Ujar Sehun dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Eh.. k-kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tak suka Baek dekat-dekar Chanyeol, Baek mau ganti sahabat ya?"

Baekhyun tertawa pelan setelah menghabiskan ice creamnya.

"Tentu saja tidak Sehun, hanya Sehun sahabat Baek." Baekhyun memeluk Sehun yang bermuka datar sambil menyesap bubble teanya. Kemudian langkah mereka terhenti seraya berhentinya seseorang berjas di hadapan mereka.

"a..ap..appa?" Baekhyun bercicit takut, ia melepas pelukannya dari Sehun.

Ekspresi tubuhnya tenang, namun mimic muka namja paruh baya itu sangat terlihat jelas, bahwa ia sedang marah saat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menunduk.

"A..aku.." suara Baekhyun bergetar.

"Kau tidak pulang langsung ke rumah?" nada sang appa agak meninggi.

"Aku dalam perjalanan pulang appa.." Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap appanya.

"Lalu appa dengar kau mengamen?! Apa benar Byun Baekhyun?"

"Tidak tuan Byun, kami hanya bernyanyi sepanjang jalan pulang."

"Kau! Kau yang waktu itu? Kau pasti yang mengajak Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini kan?"

Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"Tidak appa ini bukan salahnya!" Baekhyun menggeleng. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku seharusnya melarangmu berdekatan dengan anakku dari dulu! Kau hanya orang miskin yang akan merusah moral Baekhyun!" tuan Byun mulai membentak, membuat Sehun melangkah mundur perlahan.

"Appa hentikan! Hiks.." Baekhyun memeluk kaki appanya sambil terisak.

Tuan Byun tipikal orang yang stress, ketika stress ia akan memarahi siapapun seperti saat ini. Ia meraih tangan mungil anaknya dan menariknya menuju mobil audi hitamnya.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dari mobil begitu juga Sehun, Baekhyun menggerakan tangannya merangkai bahasa isyarat yang hanya mereka berdua yang mengerti.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, kita bertemu besok." Sehun mengangguk.

Deru suara mesin mobil mulai terdengar.

"Aku..." Sehun masih menatapnya.

"Me-"

"-nyayangimu.."

Mobilpun melaju sebelum baekhyun menyelesaikan rangkaian kata tangannya, seolah tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya.

_Best Fake_

To Be Continue..

Chap ini gimana? Panjang? Fast Update? Maaf buat typo di chap prolog, maaf kalau salah mention, maaf kalau keliatan alur maksa,maaf kalau ada salah pengetikan unname

Thanks to:

Swetest'Candy Yura, .146, viviPExotic46, Valencia Byun, Scarletstad1230, Nisa0517, chika love baby baekhyun, neli Amelia, cicifu, , Anaknya Chanbaek92, Rachel suliss

See you next chap

XOXO


	3. Sehunman and Byunbaekboy

Apdett ooyy.. yang ini ReUpdate lebih FRESH FULL EDIT sebagai Permintaan Maaf atas keterlambatan yangsangat-sangat TnT maafkan Daku yang pemalas ini udah tak ada semangat tapi janji dah bakal di selesain sampe tuntas XDD

_Previous Chapter_

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dari mobil begitu juga Sehun, Baekhyun menggerakan tangannya merangkai bahasa isyarat yang hanya mereka berdua yang mengerti.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, kita bertemu besok."Sehun mengangguk.

Deru suara mesin mobil mulai terdengar.

"Aku..." Sehun masih menatapnya.

"Me-"

"-nyayangimu.."

Mobilpun melaju sebelum baekhyun menyelesaikan rangkaian kata tangannya, seolah tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya.

**Best Fake [****Chapter ****2] **Sehun man and ByunBaek boy

Baekhyun terduduk di sofa hitam di ruangan tengah menatap layar tv yang menampilkan acara tv kesukaan bocah pada umumnya. Mungkin? Hari ini ulang tahun namja bermata sipit itu, sekarang umurnya 11 tahun, bagi para workaholic mungkin tontonan kartun di umur 11 tahun itu sangatlah tidak mendidik!

Baekhyun tertawa ketika sang tokoh utama si kuning sponge dan sahabatnya si bintang laut merah jambu melakukan hal yang konyol yang membuat siapapun terbahak termasuk namja ini, Baekhyun memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena keseringan tertawa. Hari ini juga hari minggu pagi yang cerah, jadi hari ini ia tidak perlu terburu-buru bangun pagi pergi ke sekolah.

Baekhyun tersentak ketika sepatu berhak milik ibunya menggema di ruangan yang megah dan sosok wanita berjas dengan tas tangan kecil muncul dari sudut ruangan sambil membenarkan letak jam tangannya, menatap anak semata wayangnya lalu berjalan ke arahnya dan mengusap surai rambut sang anak dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Umurmu sudah 11 tahun, masih menonton tontonan anak umur 5 tahun pikiramu tak akan dewasa sayang." Ujar sang Eomma lembut.

Serius? Bahkan pencipta kartun ini umurnya sudah beberapa tahun, tapi ia sukses dengan khayalannya, bukankah begitu?

Baekhyun mendengus pelan menanggapi ucapan ibunya, bertolak belakang dengan perasaan hatinya yang menghangat.

"Eomma mau pergi?" ia bertanya menatap wanita paruh baya itu yang berniat melangkah menjauhi Baekhyun.

Sang ibu menunduk agak merasa bersalah, mungkin? Meninggalkan anak satu-satunya di rumah pada hari ulang tahunnya, namun fikiran itu ditepisnya mengingat Baekhyun pasti sudah terbiasaakan hal itu.

"Iya, Eomma harus menggantikan appa mu menemui clien. Appa-mu merasa tidak enak badan, ia akan segera pulang ke rumah." Sang ibu pun melanjutkan langkahnya sebentar, kemudian berbalik menatap Baekhyun.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang..." nyonya Byun kembali mendekati sang anak dan mencium kening bocah itu dengan rasa sayang.

"Eomma mencintaimu."Ujarnya setelah itu benar-benar berjalan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tercengang menatap kepergian eomma nya kemudian mengelus keningnya, perasaannya menghangat, setidaknya eomma nya mengingat hari ini.

Tatapan Baekhyun kembali pada televisi kini menayangkan adegan dimana si superhero pensiun yang akan berubah menjadi pahlawan kembali.

'Mermaid man dan Barnacle Boy bersatu!'

Kedua pahlawan itu mengadu-kan kepalan tangan mereka menyatukan cincin satu sama lain. Baekhyun menatap adegan itu sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau aku dan Sehun memiliki cincin itu... pasti keren." Gumamnya pelan, matanya sangat terfokus hingga tak sadar bahwa ayahnya sudah berada disampingnya menatap sang anak dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau bilang apa Baekhyun?" ujarnya tiba-tiba

"A-appa? S-sejak kapan?..." Baekhyun terbata.

"Tadi, kau..terlalu serius." Ia berkata dingin sambil melonggarkan dasinya menatap ke arah televisi dengan tatapan datar.

"A-appa, eomma bilang appa sedangtidak enak badan?"Baekhyun kembali bertanya, pria itu terdiam tidak menggubris pertanyaan dari buru-buru mengunci mulutnya.

"Kau masih menonton ini?" sang ayah bertanya dengan nada sarkastiknya,tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"berapa tahun umurmu sekarang?"

"Se-sebelas appa."

"Dan kau bilang tadi kau ingin apa? Cincin itu?!" tuan Byun menatap anak laki-lakinya yang menundukkan kepalanya, merasa lemah dihadapan sang ayah.

"Appa tidak akan memberikan benda itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu. Jangan harap appa akan memberikan hal berbau kartun lagi! Kau takkan besar!" nada sang appa sedikit meninggi lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun di ruang keluarga dengan tv yang masih menyala.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah batinnya berfikir apa yang jadi masalah kedua orang tuanya tentang kartun? Apa kartun ini akan merusak moral dan jalan fikirannya? Itu tidak akan mungkin kan? Kenapa mereka melarang semua yang menjadi kesenangan Baekhyun? Apa mereka tidak ingin melihat anaknya bahagia barang sedikitpun?

"Tuan muda Baekhyun..."

"Ada telepon untuk anda." Ujar kepala pelayan Lee yang tiba-tiba muncul dari sudut ruangan,sepeninggalnya tuan Byun dari ruangan itu. Kemudian mulutnya komat kamit seolah-olah bicara seperti 'dari Oh Sehun' namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun melompat buru-buru menuju telepon rumah yang berada di sekitar dapur dan menempatkan gagang telepon di dekat telinganya.

"Ya!Sudah ku bilang jangan menelepon pada telepon rumah." Baekhyun sedikit membentak namun ia tak tahan untuk tidak menahan senyumannya.

"Lalu, nomer siapa yang dapat kuhubungi?" tanya Sehun di seberang sana/?.

"Tentu saja ponselku, aku kan sudah menulisnya di buku kecilmu itu!"

"Oh iya aku lupa hehe."

"Tch.." baekhyun mendecak pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong mau apa menelepon kemari?"

"Tidak ada. Oh iya..hari ulang tahunku tempo hari kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Kau kan tau sendiri, hari itu aku tiba-tiba dijemput nenek, aku takut nenek memarahiku karena..." Baekhyun menggantung ucapannya.

"Berteman dengan orang miskin."Lanjut Sehun seolah-olah sudah terbiasa.

"M-maaf Sehunnie aku tidak bermaksud, aku hanya tidak ingin kejadian yang sama seperti waktu kita kecil."Sehun terkekeh mendengar alasan Baekhyun.

"Memangnya sekarang sudah besar?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku sih sudah besar, kamu tuh yang masih kecil."

"Masa sudah besar masih nonton kartun hahahaha."Baekhyun mendengus.

"Kau terdengar seperti orang tua ku Oh Sehun, menyebalkan!" Sehun masih tertawa diseberang sana.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Hentikan! Atau aku akan menendang bokongmu!"

"haha o-oke oke baiklah." Ia terdengar seperti berdeham dan mencoba untuk memulai berbicara dengan serius.

"Temui aku di tempat biasa oke, tunggu!"

_Best Fake_

10:45 am KST

Namja manis dengan stelan hoodie kuning dan celana dalam pendek memegang sebuah kotak kecil di tangannya, senyumannya pudar ia terus menengok ke arah kanan kirinya mencari-cari tanda kemunculan seseorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

Sudah hampir 30 menit Baekhyun menunggu Sehun sahabatnya setelah percakapan via telepon yang terjadi 30 menit yang lalu. Tak biasanya Sehun ingkar dari janjinya biasanya ketika namja itu bilang 'sekarang', maka saat itu ia pula Sehun berangkat menuju tempat yang dijanjikan.

Awan hitam mulai berarak menutupi matahari cerah saat itu, kemana Sehun?Ini mau hujan?Apa yang terjadi? Mungkin Sehun lupa?Ingkar? Sudahlah Baek, segera beranjak dari sana sebelum hujan mulai turun.

"Sehun baka!" gumam nya kesal lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat nya memasukkan kotak kecil itu kedalam saku celananya berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

Ia berjalan menelusuri jalan yang ia sering lalui menuju rumahnya.

"Arrgghh!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke kanan-kekiri mencoba mencari dimanasumber suara berasal, jalanan sepi saat itu membuatsuara itu terdengar sangat jelas di kuping Baekhyun. kemudian Ia menatap gang kecil di ujung jalan dan berjalan menuju sumber suara

"Aigoo SEHUN! HENTIKAN! Hiks..."

Sedikit lagi ia akan mendekati gang kecil itu namun, kemudian langkahnya terhenti, Sehun? Apa mungkin?

_Best Fake_

Baekhyun terus berlari setelah mendengar teriakan yeoja di ujung sana. Sebenarnya dia tak akan peduli, tapi ia mendengar seperti yeoja itu memanggil nama Sehun.

Mata sipit itu terbelalak sebisanya menatap punggung besar tiga orang yang sedang membelakanginnya, bukan itu yang membuat ia tercengang, tapi dengan apa yang sedang orang itu cengkram. Kerah polo shirt warna biru itu yang ia kenal dan rambut pirang anak yang dicengkram, Oh Sehun.

Tubuhnya bergetar, tiga orang itu masih membelakanginya, otaknya berfikir lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya, ia memiringkan badannya dan menatap wajah Sehun dengan jelas, wajah tampan itu terluka meski belum parah.

Pelipisnya mengeluarkan keringat, pertanda ia sudah berlari, mungkin? Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya salah satu dari ketiga bocah yang diduga kelas 6 itu mengekang seorang bocah yeoja, mungkin sepantaran dengan Sehun, yeoja itu menangis, kemudian namja itu sedikit mengangkat kerah Sehun, sudut bibirnya terluka namun bocah berambut pirang itu menatap orang itu dengan sengit.

.. 30 Minutes Ago ..

10:15 am KST

Bocah itu keluar dari sebuah rumah, mengantongi/? sesuatu ke dalam saku celana nya, berjalan santai hingga ekor matanya menangkap seorang yeoja yang tidak asing baginya. Itu Krystal, teman sekelasnya, ia anak pindahan. Krystal terlihat seperti sedang panik dan berlari menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun-sshi, hh... tolong aku.." ujar nya dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Kau tau kelas 6 yang kemarin membentakku di kantin?Dia berulah lagi."Lanjutnya sambil berpegangan pada lengan Sehun karena lututnya yang mulai melemas karena panik.

"Iya, kenapa Krystal?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Cincin pemberian ibuku, dia mengambilnya, bagaimana ini Oh Sehun? Aku bisa dimarahi nanti, bagaimana ini hikss...?"

Anak itu mulai menangis, mengusap matanya yang berair, Sehun tertegun kemudian.

"Tenang Krystal. Kita akan merebut cincinmu kembali."Ujar Sehun mantap.

Sehun dan Krystal sampai di tempat anak berandal itu biasa yang paling tengah sedang mengamati cincin sambil mengangkatnya ke arah sinar matahari, dua teman di sampingnya tertawa senang.

Sehun berfikir keras, kemudian melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelengan tangannya, pukul 10:17 am. Ia yakin ini akan selesai dalam 5 menit. Kemudian ia akan menemui Baekhyun.

"Krystal, kau bisa melemparkan kerikil ini pada dua orang disana?Lalu lempar bola basket yang disana, pastikan tepat pada lengan jangan sampai kau ketahuan."Paham Sehun menjelaskan strateginya, Krystal mengangguk.

"Nanti setelah aku mendapatkan cincinnya kita bertemu diujung sana oke."

"Hm!"Krystal sudah menempati posisinya.

"Dalam hitungan tiga, satu!"

'Duk!Duk!'

"Ah ada yang terjatuh, apa ya?"

"Iya, sesuatu mengenai kepalaku juga."

"Dua!"

'Bugh! Cring/?'

"Ah! Tanganku..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!"

"Tiga!"

Sehun berlari dari persembunyiannya menuju dimana cincin itu terjatuh, memungutnya dan berlari cepat seperti angin, namun...

"Mereka mengejar kita!"Sehun menggenggam tangan Krystal menarik tangan yeoja itu untuk berlari cepat.

"Sehun-ah hh... aku lelah."Krystal melepas pegangan tangan nya dari Sehun, lalu menengok ke belakang.

"Mereka lumayan tertinggal jauh, tapi lambat laun mereka pasti menemukan kita."

Sehun menatap Krystal yang terduduk sambil terengah-engah.

"Ini.." ia memberikan cincin yang digenggamnya sedari tadi. Senyum yeoja itu mengembang.

"Terima kasih Sehun-sshi, terimakasih banyak."Yeoja itu berucap lirih.

"Mmm.. sama-sama."

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang." Lanjut Sehun.

"Baiklah, hati-hati Sehun."

Mereka berbalik dengan arah yang berbeda namun Krystal berbalik kemudian meraih tangan Sehun kembali.

"Ayo Sehun!"

"Ya!Kalian berhenti!"

"Sial!Ini buntu!"

Disitulah Baekhyun, namja ini mengangguk mantap memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ayolah dia belajar beladiri hapkido, seharusnya itu berfungsi dalam situasi ini.

Kakinya menendang punggung besar dihadapannya hingga cengkaraman orang itu pada Sehun itu membalikkan badannya menatap Baekhyun geram.

"Siapa yang melakukan itu!" tangan Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana nya diam-diam.

"Lepaskan mereka!"

"Haha memangnya kau mau apa bocah manis?" ia menyeringai.

"Iya benar, jangan sok jadi pahlawan kau bocah!" temannya menimpali.

"Aku akan memanggil bodyguard ku dan aku akan mengatakan hal ini pada ibu kalian!"ancam Baekhyun, mereka terdiam. Kemudian tertawa, kecuali salah satu orang yang memegangi itu mendekat pada bocah yang lebih besar.

"Jae, aku rasa kita harus melepaskan mereka. Dia anak tuan Byun, kau tau kan.." bisik bocah itu.

"Kenapa? Kau takut! Belum tentu dia akan melakukan itu juga kan bocah?!" anak itu menantang Baekhyun.

Kini Baekhyun terdiam. Sial, demi kerang ajaib ia bingung harus kah ia menelepon tuan Lee dan meminta kedua satpam rumah ke tempatnya sekarang? Tidak mungkin! Ayah ada di rumah ia akan bingung, kemungkinan beliau akan ikut dan hari ulang tahunnya akan berakhir. Bagaimana ini?

"Tentu saja!Aku akan menelepon kepala pelayanku sekarang!"

"Kalau begitu lakukan!"

Baekhyun menegup ludahnya ponselnya dan menempatkannya di telinga setelah mengaktifkan speakernya.

"Hallo, ada apa tuan muda Byun?" suara berat tuan Lee mulai terdengar

Ketiga orang itu menegang kaget setelah mendengar suara yang ia yakini milik bodyguard Baekhyun dan lari melepas Sehun dan Krystal.

"Baekhyun-ah kau tidak apa-apa?"Sehun buru-buru memegang pundak Baekhyun yang terduduk lemas.

"Ehehehe..rasanya takut sekali Sehunnie." Ujarnya lirih dengan senyum nya yang dilebar-lebarkan.

Sehun langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"Apa ayahmu akan datang? Kau baru saja menelepon tuan Lee kan?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Baekhyun memperlihatkan ponselnya dan menekan tombol play.

'ah tuan Lee tolong ambil kue pesanan ku di toko kue, aku '

Sehun dan Krystal menatap ponsel itu kaget. Jadi..itu, hanya rekaman?!

**_Best Fake_**

Baekhyun terduduk di bangku bersama Sehun di sebelahnya, menatap Baekhyun penuh arti/? dan mengusap surai hitam itu lembut.

"Maaf Baek, kau pasti sudah menunggu lama tadi." Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Lebih baik fikirkan luka mu."Baekhyun menyentuh sudut bibir Sehun yang sedikit terluka.

"Aku tak apa Baek." Sehun tersenyum sangat tampan.

Mendadak Baekhyun terdiam menatapnya, ia tertegun ia fikir jantungnya mulai bermasalah, jika ini merupakan sebuah penyakit maka ini merupakan sebuah penyakit yang menyenangkan.

"Ah iya..Sehun-ah lihat ini."Ucap Baekhyun memecah kegugupannya sambil membuka kotak kecil yang dibawanya.

"Kau tidak akan menyangka! Tuan Lee yang memberikanku ini sebagai hadiah ulangtahun" ujarnya semangat,Sehun bertepuk tangan senang.

"tuan Lee memang baik"

"iya,dia bilang dia sudah membeli ini dari seminggu yang lalu.. dan dia bilang,dia sudah menganggapku seperti anaknya" jelas Baekhyun, menatap cincin dalam kotaj itu sendu sambil tersenyum manis.

"ah.. mana tanganmu Sehun-ah?" Sehun memberikan tangannya Baekhyun mencabut salah satu cincin yang ada pada kotak dan memasangkannya pada jari Sehun.

"kau hebat sudah menolong yeoja itu,kau boleh menyimpan ini. Anggap saja ini hadiah ulang tahunmu waktu itu Sehunman" Baekhyun tersenyum polos, Sehun mengacak rambut namja itu dan mengambil cincin yang satunya.

"aku juga tidak akan selamat tanpa bantuanmu, ByunBaekboy"lalu menyematkan cincin itu pada jari Baekhyun. Keduanya tersenyum.

"Sehunman"

"dan.. Byunbaekboy"

"Bersatu!"

Keduanya mengepalkan tangan dan menyatukan cincin satu sama lain sambil berseru semangat setelahnya mereka tertawa pelan.

"kau tau? Aku senang melihatmu bahagia seperti ini"Sehun meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan benda dari kotak yang ia bawa.

"Selamat ulang Tahun Byunbaekboy"

TBC

Sweetest'Candy Yura, desysusilowati,HanDik,neli Amelia,followbaek,Valencia Byun, Scarletstad1230, Nisa0517, cicifu, young denim,Rnine21,baebychanniee,debby17.

Mian yang gak kesebut. Thanks for follow and favorite

See you next chap maaf atas keterlambatannya ( T/\T)

XOXO


End file.
